My Teenage Love Affair
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku is a teacher at Yamamoto High School, who is married to her student Hitsugaya Toshiro. Just no one knows.Cross your fingers and hope it doesn't get out. Spin of from My wife is a High school girl. HITSUMATSU RatingChangeLATER
1. 1Happy Love Affair Turns Bad

My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. I am a teacher at the Yamamoto high school. Frankly it is my most dead school I have ever taught I mean there are no male students, so I just how am I suppose to pick on my male students if there is none. "Mornin'," A tired voice said and I turned from her position and could see the white-haired teenage as he ruffled his hair and gave a yawn. Well there was one boy, Hitsugaya Toshiro, he was her student, but he was forced to pose himself as a girl. Well had been. We, well he, had been found out not months ago when the girls saw him changing in the bathroom for gym. Specifically one of the being a Hinamori Momo, someone other than myself that Hitsugaya trusted, just not enough to tell her the truth. Granted Hitsugaya was allowed to stay, barely, but that was better than nothing.

"Morning!" I chirped trying to act awake even though I felt as tired and stressed as he was. Watching him move out of my sight as he shuffled his feet to get ready for school. Hitsugaya was not just my student, but also my husband. Granted it was not much of marriage. We only seemed to be playing house. The only people who know of this marriage are three of my best friends Kyouraku Shunsei, Ukitake Juushiro, and Ise Nanao. Frankly they were not suppose to know, it kind of slipped when I got drunk. But I work with each of them, Ukitake posed himself as Hitsugaya's relative to keep him in the school saying that Hitsugaya's mother wanted him to moniter his education. Not like it was needed Hitsugaya was a genius.

There are terms to this so called marriage. Like we are banned from having any "fun" till he graduates. Who came up with that stupid rule again?! Oh yeah his father said we had to, I still cannot tell is he did it for Hitsugaya or for me. Truthfully I am still a virgin, I had almost given away my gift to the last man I was dating, but that fell apart when he left me. Not sure for what or why, but he is gone and then I went to Hitsugaya. I sat across from him as we ate. Frankly I felt bad that I could only fix the simple breakfasts for him when he would make marvelous dinners with the best cooking I have ever tasted. He even put sake in the food and allowed me to drink on special occasions. I looked up watching him gnaw on the cinnamon toast I made as he looked at his plate. "Uh taichou-sama?" I said causing him to look up at me. I call him taichou-sama.

"Yeah," He said looking at me. Seeing his teal eyes look at me sent chills up my spine.

"I should get going now," I said forgetting anything I might want to tell him. I got up gathering my dishes and taking them to the kitchen. When I got to the door he was already standing there. "You don't have to see me go." I said putting on my heels. He does not answer to the comment and when I stand with my heels. He stands higher on the upper level and with the new fond ability to reach my lips he plants a kiss on my cheek rather still. I sighed kind of before giving a smile and going ahead. I give another sigh as I think about how much the young boy does while I am gone. I start thinking of what I could do for taichou-sama becoming more and more entranced in my thoughts I do not notice my best friend Nanao coming up and hiding behind me. I sighed again.

"What's wrong?" She asked and made me jump slightly where I stood on the subway. "Oh,......it's just." I could not find the words to actually say. "I want to do something for taichou-sama." I muttered lowly so she was the only one to hear me.

"Today is Hitsugaya-san's birthday. How about that?" Nanao said.

"Today!"I said with shock, how could I forget that?! "That only makes this more dire, Nanao, can you tell Yamamoto-sensei that I cannot come in today. Say it's a family emergency, please" I pleaded to her. "I need to do something special for him."

"Fine, but hasn't Hitsugaya already saw you leave for school?" Nanao questioned.

I thought for a few seconds before looking through my brief case and removing a notepad that had a same paw print pattern on it. "Give him this." I said and began scribbling my note to taichou-sama on the sheet.

"You write notes to Hitsugaya in school?" Nanao questioned and watching my face flare with a brief seconds of pink she knew she was right. "Matsumoto, you know it's hard to support this when I am so afraid of you getting caught." She sighed placing a hand on her forehead. She looked up at the paw print note gratified with my writing. "Trapped in meetings?" Nanao questioned as she read the note.

"Yep," I assured placing the note in her hand. The next stop came and I got off waving to Nanao as I got off and seeing Kyouraku hug her around the waist. I giggled before rushing off to get on a subway to go back home. I rushed nearly missing it as I ran and tripped on my heels running in.

"Matsumoto-sensei?" A female voice said.

Looking up with shock I saw a group of my students, Nemu, Momo, Orihime, and Rukia. "Uh, hi!" I said smiling scratching the back of my head. 'Great, I got on the wrong bus!!' I thought.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" I knew that voice. Turning to him I took in his newly proper look dressed in a school uniform that I personally made from similar material to the female students. His arms were crossed and I already knew he was pissed for me showing up on the same subway as him.

"No, nothing at all. I just forgot something at home. I thought this was this one was going to take me back, but I guess not." I covered and watching Hitsugaya's inner body calm as he was able to believe my lie.

"Is it for today's lesson?" Hinamori questioned. This was the same girl that caught Hitsugaya, frankly it took her weeks to look at Hitsugaya normally. But she acted like his girl-self had just moved away and was never to be talked about again. Just so everyone knows, I do not like her all that much, she seems to be crushing on taichou-sama. Yet this girl is my most dedicated student next to taichou-sama. Apparently I am her favorite female teacher. Yet her favorite teacher is Aizen Sousuke, frankly I hate that man too, but he is a different subject.

"No actually I'm stuck in meeting today. Nanao just reminded me on my way and now I need to rush back and get it." I said to her and her heart sank a bit.

"Will Aizen-sensei be your substitute?" She questioned.

"Not sure, it might be Nanao or someone else." I shrugged wonder how the girl can be so invest in that man. He is more of a creep than my last boyfriend, who is his best friend. Aizen used to date Nanao even, but he changed became more conceted and acted like he was god so she left him or he just left her behind in his "greatness". My head turned to Hitsugaya again who now sat with his arms crossed and his book bag on his lap.

"Matsumoto-sensei?" Nemu's voice came to me and I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The were at the stop." She said.

My body turned and I saw the doors starting to close and I ran out the them tripping again, I really suck at running heels. I watched at it went off catching a final glance of taichou-sama. I smiled and started to find the right train this time. I had to wait for it, but I was able to get to the first station I get on. Getting off I was able to go back to home pulling out a pink apron I could use and tied it around my waist. First thing was to clean up some and then I would go get a cook book and a present. I pulled out the laudry and gathering in the wicker basket I went out side to the rods and started clipping the assortment of clothes to them making sure they were straight and proper as to not wrinkle them. She smiled as she worked feeling very accomplished of herself. Taking her now empty basket she took it inside and began to get to work on the dishes she had for her next job. Entering the kitchen she saw the morning dishes were already cleaned. She blinked and smiled as she knew taichou-sama must have been the one to clean them before leaving for school.

Changing in a casual jeans and blouse I put on my dress shoes that hod no heels and set off to the shops to find the perfect present for taichou-sama and a cook book she could use. Taking her purse she started on her search.

* * *

"You saw her?" Nanao question as she looked at the white haired student.

"She got on the wrong train, she did say something about meetings." Hitsugaya answered. Looking over the note he saw the small P.S marks and the words 'Save me!' He gave a light smile before putting the note in his pocket. "Anyway, any idea on who the new guy is?" Hitsugaya asked.

"New guy?" Nanao questioned with confusion.

"Yeah, he is covering for Rangiku apparantly." Hitsugaya said.

"What is his name?" Nanao question with curiosity.

"Ichimaru Gin," Hitsugaya said and watched Nanao freeze with what seemed like fear. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Gin, was Rangiku's last boyfriend." Nanao said. She regretted that she mentioned it as she watched the normally calm teen contort his face in rage. "Hitsugaya-san, you can't do anything to him. You have nothing to worry about, Rangiku is with you. She wants you,not him." Nanao assured in a whisper as so others would be unable to hear.

"And I am just suppose to sit in class as if he never broke her heart." His countered back trying his best to keep his voice low as he could.

"Yes, if you don't you will reveal your relationship with Ranigku and then neither of you will have her." Nanao explained and Hitsugaya slowly calmed. "Rangiku does not know he's hear yet, so I will make sure that you are the one who can tell her." She said. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know I was never helpful or willing to accept this marriage before, but you make her happy and I much rather you to Ichimaru-sensei. Now get back class and remember to stay calm." Nanao reminded him and watched as the white haired boy left the office and back to his own class room. She sighed, "Rangiku,.....this is gonna be bad." Nanao sighed.

"What is so bad my Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku questioned slinging his arm around her shoulder. Which was quickly removed as she pitched his hand that hung close to her chest. "Oww, Nanao-chan that is not very nice." He whined.

"Try acting your age, there is a problem." Nanao said turning to Kyouraku who had Ukitake not to far behind him.

"And that would be?" A separate voice asked her.

"Aizen-sensei, do not even act as if you do not know." Nanao turned to the man fuming with rage as she glared at him. "Your best friend Ichimaru broke Matsumoto's heart. So why exactly is he back?!" Nanao pushed her finger against the calm man's chest. "If he even tries to break her heart again then I will personally break all the bones in your body." She threatened.

"Nanao-chan, come on." Kyouraku said taking her arm and guiding her away from Aizen and going with Ukitake. "You should not threaten people Nanao-chan it does not suit you, but how did you find that Ichimaru is back?" Kyouraku asked holding Nanao in a hug.

"Ichimaru is Matsumoto's replacement currently." Nanao said.

"Reminds me, where is Matsumoto?" Ukitake asked.

"She wanted to take the day off to do something for Hitsugaya." Nanao sighed, "But, Hitsugaya thinks she is in meetings so be careful." Nanao said.

"Great, things are not going to get any better around here." Kyouraku sighed. They each held their fears and let out a sigh of grief

* * *

Hitsugaya stared at the notepad Matsumoto had got him with a dragon pattern. "Shiro-chan you really love dragons don't you?" Hinamori questioned.

He looked up to her as she looked over his shoulder. "And cats." He said putting the notepad away and took out the bento unwrapping it from the pink cloth and opening it to the lunch he had packed. "What do you think of Ichimaru-sensei?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Him, well I ask Aizen-sensei and he said they are friends, so I guess he is not too bad." She said unsure.

"What are you talking about?! My brother Byakuya called Ichimaru-sensei a freak." Rukia said.

"How would he know, I thought he was a lawyer?" Hinamori questioned.

"Easy, Ichimaru-sensei and nii-sama went to school together." Rukia said strongly.

"Papa, said an Ichimaru Gin used to work here, back then he was dating Matsumoto-sensei." Nemu said quietly.

"Why did he leave?" Orihime questioned with wonder.

"Why did he come back is a better question." Hitsugaya questioned taking a bite of the white rice neatly packed inside the bento as he looked up to Ichimaru who stood at the front of the classroom talking with Aizen.

"Aizen-sensei!!" Hinamori called waving to the man. He looked up and waved back to her before looking back to his friend.

"I wonder who's weirder Aizen-sensei or Ichimaru-sensei?" Rukia asked the group.

"Ichimaru-sensei," Hitsugaya said without question.

"Aizen-sensei," Orihime said lightly.

"Ichimaru-sensei," Rukia said agreeing with Hitsugaya.

"Aizen-sensei," Nemu said quietly.

Each of their eyes turned to Hinmori who was yet to answer all of then able to see the inner conflict she was having. "I think, that Nemu's dad Kurotuchi-san is the strangest!" Hinamori said.

"Not an option," Rukia said each of the girls of the group tried to get an answer from her. Hitsugaya looked away gazing out the window. 'Rangiku, I swear to protect you." Hitsugaya thought sharply.

* * *

"Oh no!!" I yelled and I fell feeling the splash of food on my body and I knew what had happened. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the mess and small frown with tears formed in the rims of my eyes. "Taichou-sama, I guess I should clean this all up." I sighed. I got up and looked at the opening to the kitchen where Hitsugaya stood looking at me. "Uh, hi!" I said acting as f I were not standing in a mess of food, my body covered in the same food that covered the floor, table, walls, and anything else that was open in the kitchen. I watched him curious of his silence. I thought he would be angry after all I did create a large mess. He walked up to me and with gentle force he took the front of my top and tugged me down to his height and kissed my lips. I could have cried when he pulled away. "Not that I mind, but what is wrong, taichou-sama?" I asked smiling.

"While you were gone, Ichimaru Gin took your place." Hitsugaya said and watched me fall to my knees and into the mess on the floor. I looked to the ground the words he just told me running through my mind, but it all meant the same thing, Gin was back."Rangiku?" He asked watching me intently.

I got up not looking to him yet. Going to a under cabinet in the kitchen and pulling out the bag that still held it's original color with no splatter on it. Turning to him I looked up holding out the bag my lips let out the words, "Happy Birthday." I watched his worry disperse into a smile as he came closer to me again and instead of opening his gift he put it aside and kissed me again.

"So you never even went to school." He said curled against me as we laid together in the corner of the kitchen.

"Nope, I was here all day." I said. We had cleaned the room and now we huddled together in the corner of the room too tired to move. We were both dirty now as I gently stroked my hand through his hair. "Taihou-sama?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" He asked resting against my arm.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked.

He paused for mere seconds weighing the dangers of it to the better of the action. "Yes," He said. He gave another kiss to my cheek before getting up. "Now do you want to shower first?" He asked.

"How about be just bath together?" I asked.

"Quit pushing your luck," He said before leaving the room and I smiled as I got up. Leaving the kitchen to the connected area where we ate and did most everything was a sculpture of a dragon and under it was a mythology book I had gotten on dragons. "Happy Birthday, Taichou-sama." I muttered under my breath before heading to the bedroom to lay out the beds and pull out the pajamas.

* * *

OK this is a spin off from My wife is a high school girl a short cute anime that if you wish to watch the original it is on veoh, but the episodes are kind of short so you'll see them 1 and 2 together this is only off of chapter one. I think. Anyway I hope people like it. I changed quite a few things so far and hopefully more, but as long as I keep it on the same idea kind of. Though I may throw around the original order of episodes and cut some things out and change them to other things, but you'll have to read and see for yourself what happens with Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.


	2. 2Love Me

My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro. I am fifteen, and the only boy in an all girl school called Yamamoto High School. Opening my shoe locker and flood of love letters pour down on me. I sigh, this was almost a daily occurrence. Gathering them together I dropped them all in the trash. I did not care who's hearts I may have broken from the action because I am married. "Hitsugaya!" The whine from behind me was familiar. Turning my head I saw Hinamori. "That so mean!" She yelled raising her hand she smacked me...and I may have seen tears.

Looking up I saw Rukia, Orihime, and Nemu. The other females I was surronded with. "Do any of you know what is wrong with her?" I asked plainly.

"HITSUGAYA!!" Rukia and Orihime screamed, "SHE LIKES YOU!!!"

I blinked with confusion. I sighed and turned my body to go to the classroom. Stepping in the halls I saw Hinamori, there were no tears or sadness. She was smiling happily looking up at "her" Aizen-sensei. _'She doesn't like me...She just can't have him'_ I thought coldly and entered the classroom to a new sight. There were guys...in uniform...there were other guys in this school!!

"Hey! You, Hitsugaya?" One of the men asked. His hair was orange and vibrant. He was far taller than Hitsugaya who held the height only slightly taller than some of the females in the school.

"Are you a retard?" Another questioned his head full of red hair that was puller back. With tattoos riddled on his forehead. "We are the only other guys in this school now!" He snapped.

"Hitsugaya-san?" A blond male smiled to him, "Please take care of us."

Hitsugaya blinked, in all there were four. "And you are?" He asked.

"The one with the orange hair is Kurosaki Ichigo. The one with the red hair is Abarai Renji. I am Izuru Kira." The blond introduced. He turned his body and pointed to one male sitting in a seat already with black hair and a strange tattoo on his face, "This is, Hisagi Shūhei." Kira said. "The school transferred us here because they are planning to convert this school to a co-ed school." He explained.

"Makes sense." I sighed and sat into my seat.

"Hey, any cute chicks around here?" Renji questioned.

"It is an all girl school. What do you think?" I starred the taller red haired male down.

"Hitsugaya!!" Rukia and Orihime burst in and froze upon the sight of the the four new males.

"Rukia, Orihime... What now?" I questioned with a heavy sigh. "Oh, apparantly the school is testing more guys." I said. They continued in silence. "Nemu, can you snap them out of it?" I questioned and now the guys saw a black haired female. Her uniform gave a tighter appeal that the other two.

She did not bother though and simply went to her seat. Not bothered by the sight of the males.

"Hey, Nemu was it? Why ain't you like them?" Ichigo questioned.

"I been around males most of my life." She mentioned calmly.

"Kurosaki, Hisagi, Kira, and Abarai come with me." Matsumoto's head poked in the room.

"Why?"Renji questioned.

"She is the teacher." I said with a snicker as the men went into shock. "You aren't gonna freeze like them are you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, Kuchiki, your brother wants you to call him. Inoue, please take your seat." Matsumoto smiled able to get the two out of their trance. She reigned in the males and left the room.

I smiled. I was married to that very woman, Matsumoto-sensei. Or I sat I watched a larger amount of the class enter including Hinamori, who had no sadness from seeing my face. I remained calm and listened to the chiming of the bell that meant class was starting.

With light steps Matsumoto entered the room. A low cut top that gave her assets enough view and before it would not have matter, but with the four males entering the room I could now see that they were almost taller than her. Getting a clear view down the creves and I growled clentching my fist into a ball.

"OK, Hitsugaya, I expect you to take care of your new classmates." She said getting my concentration on her smile. My body relaxed and I nodded. The males were seated near me. And I sighed. They sat behind me at least so I could still see. "Now for the lesson!" She chirppered.

"Rangiku-sensei?" A voice from the door came and I could have frozen in place and I expected her too, but she didn't. Rather she turned and looked at Ichimaru with simplicity. "There is a problem." Ichimaru gestured for her to leave the room.

"OK, everyone take out your homework and we'll review it. I will be back as soon as possible." She said and left the room with him. I could have died then.

"What happened to the Kuchiki girl?" Ichigo poked my back.

"You think it is about Rukia-chan." Orihime's eyes shined with worry.

The door opened and my eyes locked to see Kyouraku-sensei."OK, everyone, there is an emergency and Matsumoto-sensei is busy, so I will take care of your class for now." He explained.

"Kyouraku-sensei! Is Rukia-chan OK?" Orihime yelled standing to her feet and I did not blame her. They could be considered best friends and I was getting worried myself.

"Rukia is fine. Her sister got in an accident though, so Matsumoto-sensei and Ichimaru-sensei are escorting her to hospital." Kyouraku explained and smiled lightly. And now I did die. I felt nothing, heard nothing, and no matter what I was seeing it all seemed blank and worthless.

* * *

"Calm down, Kuchiki. It will be fine." Matsumoto hugged her student tightly.

"Strange." Ichimaru muttered.

"What is it?" Matsumoto questioned with some annoyance that he was even there, since he was NO help.

"If I were to do that, people will think I'm some sort of pervert." He mentioned.

"Maybe because you are." She hissed and rather fight with him she turned her attention back to her student soothing her with gentle brushes of her hair. They made it in silence the rest of the way and Matsumoto let go to Rukia as she ran into the hospital. Matsumoto waved to Kuchiki knowing him from the other teachers as well as the meetings they have had.

"So, care to go to lunch?" Ichimaru offered.

"No, I need to return to my students." Matsumoto cruelly replied and turned on her heels and stepped back towards the bus.

"So mean, Matsumoto. I thought you may be happy. I returned for you." He said reaching his hand out and placing it on her hip.

She jumped away and turned around. She reached in her clevage and took something out placing it on her hand she held it out without words for him to see.

"You got married." He said plainly.

"Yes, now please leave me alone." She said turning back around. But was pulled back into him.

"You act like I would care. You are mine, Rangiku." He muttered and her eyes widened with fear. His lips came against the skin of her neck and she felt the sharp pain of his bite. She knew he would leave a mark and tears came to her eyes. She pushed him away and ran. Not even to the bus, but simply ran and continued to run.

_'Taichou......'_She thought as she placed a hand over the mark.

* * *

"Ise, is Matsumoto at your house?" I asked through the phone. All I got was another, 'No.' I hung up and stepped to the door and found her sitting by the doors. "Matsumoto..." I whispered and could see her turmoil. "What is wrong?" I asked and then I saw it. The mark the visible mark in such a place.

"Taichou-sama,....Do you hate me?" She asked and I could hear her voice break.

"No, come here." I said and watched her turn. I held out my arms and she entered them on her knees. Not for my height, but her legs were weak and I could even see the bleeding blisters on her feet from her torturous heels. "Matsumoto, go take a bath. I'll get the medical kit ready." I told her. She was weak and tired, so I guided her there. I stepped out and let her relax. I pulled out the medical kit and stepped to the phone. I dialed the number to call Ise again.

"Hello?" Her voice came from the other line.

"Ise, Ichimaru...He wants her back." I told her from my conculsions.

"What? How can you tell something like that?" She questioned.

"He left a mark on her." I answer my body seething and burning with rage. "I want her to stay home tomorrow. I will as well." I told her.

"Hitsugaya, I agree, but you can't keep the conflict from happening. Please take of her." Nanao said and hung up.

Placing the phone on the receiver I saw Matsumoto come out still a little damp with only a towel to cover her body. "Matsumoto..." I whispered holding back the burning blush that was stealing its way to my cheeks. "Come here." I guided her to the living room. Sitting her down I gently applied the ointment to her sores and a feel protective bandages on the worse areas. "Better?" I asked and looked at her crying eyes. I took another bandaid and laid it over the mark. "Perfect." I smiled and watched her calm.

"Matsumoto, he can't have you." I said smoothly and watched her eyes. She nodded and smiled lightly. In an instant I was on top of her and kissing at her neck in one spot I lightly and slowly put more pressure and left a mark of my own. I could feel her chest pressed against me and I pulled back looking at her blush. Now I realized I was blushing too...


	3. 3Chaotic Cafe

My name is Nanao Ise. I teach at what used to be an all girls high school named Yamamoto after the founder and principal Yamamoto Genryūsai. I work with an array of people starting with my best friend, Matsumoto Rangiku. I could be lying to myself, but I never thought things would wind up here. She most recently finally revealed a secret relationship that she had been having with a student, Hitsugaya Toushiro, the very student who turned this school into a coed admissions. Just when I think that was all to worry myself over she just happens to blurt out how she married him which I have yet to get the answers on why, how, when, where, and did I mention WHY! Nothing I do about it now[like talk her out of it]. I swear she's gonna make me have a heart-attack one day!

I sigh and sip my morning coffee as I sit at my work desk. I'm the only teacher in here and I hope to keep it that way. Matsumoto is hunting me down for some sort of evil doing she has planned to torture me with. When the door slides open I jump and wince as some of the coffee in cup gets slipped out and lands on my lap. Looking at the door I expected a teacher or maybe Hitsugaya doing Matsumoto's bidding, but rather I see Kuchiki Rukia, her head slumped and eyes covered with make-up to hid the crying she had done, she wore something oddly out of character being a short maid like outfit. "Are you OK?" I asked sincerely as my heart wretched seeing her stand there.

"Can you help us with our festival project?" She asked in a small voice and who could say no...well I can name a few bastards off the top of my head that could, but I was not one of them.

"Sure sweetheart" I say. I stand from my chair and she leads the way as I start to remember that she is from Matsumoto's class...oh crap.

You would of thought I could realize something like this sooner even worse as her class is preforming a cafe which explains the odd choice of clothing for miss Kuchiki, who she witting used as bait. Before I even enter the classroom I find Matsumoto or more like she found me...or expected. She holds out on a hanger yet another maid outfit and no ones guess that it was for me. I snatch it right out of her hands and clear my vision to get a look at the one she wore which dare I say I prayed Yamamoto would never enter this hell because surely he would die.

The dress was not Matsumoto's favorite color at least not mainly, the body was blue with white ruffles , her cleavage 5 times larger than she normally would show and me wonder as how those monsters could stay in there. The skirt was blue as well, but she left place in back for a large pink bow. I knew her reasoning for the color choice was for no one but Hitsugaya and until he came in she wasn't gonna give damn whether you spot her cleavage from space because he was damn sure gonna see it. Though the only problem with all of that was he wasn't the only one seeing it.

I sighed it was time to change. I dragged my feet every step. You know for the complexity of most maid outfits I was surprised how easy this one slipped right on. With a zipper in the back[that took me three minutes to find] and a corset lace front, the skirt was less poofy as Matsumoto's was, but still the length did not thrill me as it only came to my mid thigh. Now for colors it was mostly white with dark purple accents on things like the tie of the corset, but then the skirt had cherry blossom pattern running across the top and I swear to kill Matsumoto Rangiku. I only say this because I know why she did such a detailed thing.

As I walk back into the classroom I can even see her talking to the reason why I'm probably even in this stupid getup. She smiled happily focused on her conversation which by now only Ukitake was listening to her because that man's eyes happen to wander and fall on none other than me. Luckily I was too built up on anger at Matsumoto to care what he had to say to me, so with courage brought by the product of rage I stepped forward toward the table by window of the modified classroom they had taken residence.

"Ah Nanao! Perfect I knew I had the measurements right!" Matsumoto grinned as she turned her attention to me.

"You look lovely, Nanao-san." Ukitake smiled and I nodded in silence and bowed a thank you.

Seems the other man was too stunned to speak, normally words vomit from him exceptionally when hitting on women. Now he was drop dead silent and I hoped he stayed that way.

"Nanao can you team up with Rukia?" Matsumoto asked.

"Just what happened with Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked before I got the chance.

"Her sister was in an accident, I don't if she survived...She won't console in me and the last thing she wants to do is go home. I said she didn't have to help with cafe, but then she got more upset so I decided to let her do as she pleases, but I do want help keeping an eye on her." Matsumoto sighed glancing at Rukia who moved slower and was not in much mood for chit-chat like normal cafe girls might do.

"You could have asked me yourself if wanted that you know." I placed my hands on my hips and started at her with a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah, but this way was much easier." She giggled and skipped off to another table as I rolled my eyes.

"GAH!" Renji screamed as he tripped.

"You OK?" Kira was first to ask.

"Yeah, but this kinda sucks having a festival at school with nothing to do. Not even the shrimp has work." Renji said pointing to Hitsugaya with his last statement.

"Not shrimp, Hitsugaya Toushiro." He seethed. "Plus it doesn't matter with such a small male population not many of the work environments are geared toward them."

"Our class is having that cafe, there are a few food stands around a couple children's games and craft stores." Ichigo listed off.

"At least we could set the tables and chairs for them at our class." Hisagi mentioned.

"If you boys want something to do then you can come to the garden. The pots and fertilizer is heavy and the girls are having quite some trouble with it." Ichimaru Gin interjected smiling even as he waited for their answer.

"I'm in, better than laying around." Renji said and began to follow Ichimaru to the garden and one by one the rest joined last being Hitsugaya who joined only for the fact that he was just as bored as the rest of the guys around him.

Well it did not take long for this festival to turn into chaos. I had been groped over 8 times and I think one was a new boy just added to my class. I have not been able to catch them all or keep up with all the work. If I hear how nice my outfit is one more time I think I could scream.

In the midst of all the chaos I noticed it's queen, all mighty dictator, was slumped in a corner table starring out the window to the garden. I remove myself from all the becks and collars and take a seat right across from her. "Spit it out." I saw not in time to mince petty words.

"He hasn't come." She pouted and I roll eye for the millionth time that day.

"Yet, the festival isn't over and it isn't like he's working." I blurt out.

"He is, I can see him in the garden from here. He's been there for hours." Matsumoto pouted more.

I shifted in my seat a bit and looked down at the garden and I think I need new glasses because I cannot tell one of those specks from another. "Point? Doesn't mean he isn't gonna come." I argue. You can see as what I say sinks in her face brights up and she smiles sincerely and gets up from her seat.

"Your right, oh course he's gon- oh god" She stops talking looking at the door to the two new customers that just walked in.

I pivot my head and want to jump out the window if I know Matsumoto at all she would most likely follow. Aizen and Ichimaru the best friends did something obviously schemed by who knows which one. Aizen sat on one corner of the room and Ichimaru the other...Matsumoto and I did not need to communicate as we went to wait on the others ex.

I regret the moment I walked up to the table he sat. "What do you want?" I said hoping he was smart enough to read my get-the-hell-out-of-here tone.

He didn't or just didn't care. He smiled that same smile he walks around here every day with, "Any tea you have available will do fine, a small desert your choice, and I'd like to speak with Rangiku."

My hand slapped down on the table making a noise the drew everyone's attention, but after a small pause of silence they went back to their activities. "Don't dare try to call her that." I whispered as low I could in my most threatening tone. I was about to kill him oddly it was not my job or Matsumoto I took into consideration which stopped me, but rather Hitsugaya and how he would be so upset to have no been able to have done it himself.

Frankly as I got to the make-shift kitchen we had I let out a giggle. Matsumoto instantly came up behind me then.

"From slapping the table to laughing...should I call a medic?" she questioned.

"It's nothing, but he wants to talk to you." I informed.

"I know Aizen told me. He wants to speak to you." Matsumoto said in return.

"Might as well do it now." I sighed.

"What else does he want?" Matsumoto inquired

"Oh, any tea and any desert." I mentioned before stepping out into the mix again. I looked at Aizen's seat where Hinamori had taken residence and it was time to kick her out, for her own good really.

I step to the table stopping whatever babbling Hinamori happened to be doing at the moment. "Hinamori-san could I speak with Aizen-sensei alone?" I asked politely yet I could still tell she was a little disappointed as she nodded and took back to the new customers coming in. Soon as she was out of ear shot I glared at Aizen as hard as I could muster.

"Quite the outfit you ladies are wearing today." Aizen started, "Matsumoto did tell me she had the girls pick and design the ones they wanted so they would be unique."

"I think she paid for some of it herself being that she-wait...forget this chit chat what do you want?" I questioned.

Aizen's attentiveness turned my attention in the same direction his was among most of the other patrons. Matsumoto looked all too uncomfortable and from the distance I could see Ichimaru tracing circles on her bare knee. Aizen didn't want a damn thing from me except to distract me from them.

I felt like things were starting to go in slow motion as I stood and was about to sprint less than a yard to tackle or punch or do something to hurt him. But then it happened a tray full of teas came pouring down on top of Ichimaru Gin. A sight I shall never forget.

He stood with haste the slits that he called eyes actually open showing the red color beneath. The girl who had spilled the tray was highly apologetic however the reason she spilled them was not as so enthusiastic to ask for forgiveness from a demon. He stood tall as he could locking eyes with Ichimaru for about what felt like a minute and it was not until Ichimaru had stormed out in pissy rage that Hitsugaya leaned down and began helping the girl clean the mess.

I looked to see Matsumoto who still seemed a bit stunned by it all. Nemu came out and gave her a glass of tea which she started to refuse, but Nemu was gone before she could even give it back. Hitsugaya after cleaning sat in Ichimaru's previous seat using the excuse that the table of his new guy friends was full and crowd. Which was not a lie as the girls just flocked around them. But I could tell Rukia was getting a bulk of attention from two of the boys which could brighten her mood a bit in the least.

As that one table took hold things died down. There was only talking and laughter. Hard to imagine that one table couldn't or just didn't notice the teacher and student flirting with one another.

I took this moment to sit and relax also stealing a desert I've been eying all day. Just as I go to take my first bite I had company. That same man, who fell so stupidly speechless this morning. I held off my bite waiting for him to speak, but if he winds up a dub like this morning then I would not be at all surprised.

"Hi" He managed and started to relax.

My body shook with laughter as I watched the tension release with a greeting. I took my spoon in my mouth and held it there. I dipped my other hand's finger in the whipped topping of the desert and wiped it on his nose. "Baka" I laughed as said it which only made him grin.


End file.
